


Viktuuri aus

by ArisTHOTle



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, I just like to write aus ok, I made this viktuuri week up for some reason, M/M, i dunno
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-30
Updated: 2017-02-05
Packaged: 2018-09-21 08:56:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 9,440
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9540602
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArisTHOTle/pseuds/ArisTHOTle
Summary: Message man/Rebel auMafia auSnow Queen auAssassin auHybrid auSoulmate auDemon au





	1. day one

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> when Viktor's carriage was sabotaged, he knew he was screwed.

It wasn't like king JJ didn't know. It was more like he had it enough, but just didn't bother to deal with it.

His message man, Viktor, was trying to tell him everyday, but the king just won't listen.

"Look, I know you don't want to deal with it, but it's happened again," Viktor was all out of it, trying to tell his king what to do, but not trying to get out of his boundaries.

"Viktor, shut up and go deliver the message. It's your job isn't it?" JJ groaned and pointed at the door.

Viktor sighed and nodded, looked at the scroll in his hand and walked out of the room.

The robbings increased by day and king JJ did nothing to fix it.

There were bandids who robbed the rich and gave it to poor. Viktor remembered of the old fairy tail about Robin Hood and just shook his head. He's had enough with JJ.

He sat in his carriage, looking back at the castle once more before putting curtains over the window. He sat in complete silence, only horses' steps and the old wheels of the carriage creaked.

Once again, Viktor felt like he wasn't doing the right thing. 

Viktor was good with time, so he assumed an hour passed. They were quite far away from the castle.

His vision blurred for a second, then he felt they stopped. Horses impatiently made a sound and the coachman was saying some things that Viktor couldn't understand.

"Get off the goddamn road," was the only thing he heard and just assumed some people were making drama again. But that wasn't the case when he heard a scream.

He was taught to stay inside if something like this ever happened, but this time he couldn't help it.

Viktor opened the door and jumped out. He faced three people, dressed in black. The black masks were firmly placed on their faces.

Two men had black hair and the woman had red. "Get him,"

Viktor couldn't process what was happening when he was tackled to the ground and knocked out.

~

His eyes were heavy, he didn't feel like doing anything.

When was the last time JJ gave him a day off? He needed one for sure.

"Is he waking up?" the feminine voice asked.

"I assume so," another voice, which was more manly spoke.

Viktor opened both eyes and looked questioningly at the people in front of him.

Two were bending over him, while he was tied to a wall, the other was at the opposite wall, leaning on it.

They still had their masks on, not wanting to be revealed.

Then Viktor's mind cleared and the thoughts were suddenly focused on the one thought.

He was facing the Robin Hoods.

"Leave us," the man at the wall said at the two others. They nodded and left the room.

Viktor was helpeless, he was chained on the wall by his hands, his legs in a really uncomfortable position.

He was tied up to high to sit or to kneel.

"You're the king's message man, aren't you?" the man spoke. "And you are you asking the obvious questions, aren't you?" Viktor returned a smirk.

The man smirked at the other's boldness. "A feisty one,"

Viktor shrugged. "I did live in the castle my whole life,"

"That's why you're going to answer some questions," 

"I'm afraid this won't do," Viktor smirked. "I can answer them in the court, though," he smirked. He wouldn't betray his king, no matter what happened. 

"Tsk," the man smirked back. "You're a sarcastic one," 

"I thought I was feisty?" Viktor laughed and uncomfortably shifted from putting weight onto one leg to another.

"That position looks really uncomfortable," the man smirked. "Would you like me to help you?" 

"I'd say yes, but I have nothing intesting to give other than information. But you're probably aware I'm not spilling that over something as petty as uncomfortable position," Viktor replied and hissed at sudden pain in his leg. 

He bit his lip to prevent the other to see, but oh he saw. 

"Are you sure, Viktor Nikiforov?" The man was bending down, carefully grabbing the silver haired's chin and turning it so they were looking at each other's eyes.

"I'm sure," he said, his voice shaking a little due to the brown eyes fixed on his. Were they always so beauti..-he shook the thought away. 

"Okay," the younger shrugged, let go of him and walked out of the room, which he locked down. 

Viktor's head fell forward and he exhaled the breath he was holding.

He wasn't as brave as he looked to be, he was quite the opposite. In difficult situations, he'd crack jokes and try to get around all the seriousness. 

It was hours and Viktor felt pain spreading through his whole body and he hissed at another cramp in his arm. He was practically crying by this point.

Then the door opened, revealing the same man from before. Viktor looked at the floor, not wanting to cry in front of him. Showing weakness was the worst thing to do in this situation. He heard the man sigh and reach for the cuffs and a second later he felt the gush of wind past him as he fell to the floor.

Viktor groaned and looked at the man in confusion, expecting more torture from him, but all he did was pick the silver haired man up and gave him support to stand. 

"You okay?" Viktor felt like yelling at the man. He was chained to a wall for who knows how long - even if he was good with time, he'd say around 5 hours - and then he gets this question - no he was not okay.

"Okay that was a stupid question, sorry," 

"Yeah, i-it kind of was," Viktor weakly said. 

"Let's take care of you," 

~

Viktor didn't know what happened, he passed out soon after. He woke up in a strange room, there was mostly white in the room. 

The only thing standing out was a human sitting on a chair beside the bed. This one didn't wear a mask and was reading a book. 

Viktor's groan woke him from the state he was in and smiled at the other male. "Good morning," 

"H-How long was I out?" Viktor weakly asked, he was still in helpless state. 

"A few hours," the man replied. The man wore blue glasses, which Viktor didn't notice before. "It's good that you're awake,"

"More torturing?" Viktor groaned as if it was something his mother ordered him to do. 

"Nope," the man replied. "I'm proposing something," 

VIktor raised an eyebrow. "This sounds like I'll have to agree no matter what I want," he said and shook his head, then fixed the hair that fell onto his eyes.

The man smiled warmly at him. "My name is Katsuki Yuuri and I want you to join the team to tear down the king,"


	2. day two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> even the great mafia leader makes mistakes sometimes.

It wasn't often that the mafia boss, Viktor Nikiforov, went on the job himself. He was the one who sat back and dealt with paperwork.

But this time, everything was on stake and he couldn't risk people screwing up, so he decided to go himself.

There was a man, dangerous more than anything, assassin, skilled and careful. But Viktor was better, so he was able to trace him. 

He's been watching him for quite some time now and he was ready to strike. It wasn't until late night, when the black haired man was walking through the busy streets of Russia, sighing that his life sucked. He was taking college classes and he was good at it, though his studies were hard to deal with. 

Two books he was carrying - Matematics and Sociology - were the worst subjects for him. No matter how much he tried to understand Maths, it just wasn't his thing. He was aware he was Asian, so stop with stupid stereotypes that every Asian is good at Maths!

Sociology wasn't his thing either, he sucked at socializing, he was bad with people in general - at least that is what he thought Sociology was about. 

The male sighed as he pressed the two heavy and thick books more to his chest. The winters in Russia were hell for people who didn't grow up around there and being Japanese, where everything was warmer, didn't help. 

His name was Katsuki Yuuri and he was 23 years old. He was a normal college student and felt tired. Who wouldn't?

Yuuri saw the opportunity when he saw an shortcut through a dark alleyway. Sure he was unnoticable among the people, he didn't stand out, he was nothing special.

He just hoped, he wouldn't meet any drunks along the way throught the alley. 

Yuuri just took a deep breath, before with quick steps started walking through it. 

"Now I got you," a soft voice with sharper intention said as the man pressed the other into a wall, making the black haired male drop both books into heavy snow. 

Yuuri's eyes went wide behind the blue frames of his glasses as he started shaking from fear. "W-What?"

"Don't play innocent, I know who you are," the silver haired male replied and smirked, finally having his target by the neck in helpless position. 

"W-Who am I?" Yuuri had no idea what was happening, all went to fast. His eyes started tearing up, he was on the verge of crying. 

"Wow, good acting," the Russian smirked. His voice was filled with heavy accent and Yuuri understood some of it, not a lot. He was getting better at Russian though. 

"What acting?!" Yuuri exclaimed as he felt the sharp and cool metal next to his neck. His eyes went even wider when he realized it was a knife. "I didn't do anything, I swear!" 

"45 confirmed killings, 9 confirmed rapes, 2 terrorist attacks? Do you want me to go on?" the silver haired male smirked. "And you're done, you're not doing that anymore," 

"W-What?" Yuuri's voice shook. "I've done nothing of that!"

"Liar," Yuuri was pushed into a wall even more, now it already hurt.

"P-Please stop," Yuuri's voice was weak, his legs gave up on him, so the other's hands were the only thing holding him up. "I'm innocent, I-I swear,"

Viktor's eyebrows raised at the good acting he other put up. Viktor could always spot liars and this time he was blinded by hatred, maybe he didn't see it?

Viktor with one hand slowly took out the picture of his target and compared it to the male. His eyebrows knotted together as he scanned both and ended up sighing. 

"Wow such misunderstanding," he let go off Yuuri, which made the other fall to the ground, coughing and holding his neck, trying to breathe. 

"I must've switched the people and attacked the wrong person," he shrugged. "I'm only human, though,"

Yuuri still looked at the man in horror, when Viktor did something unexpected. "Hey, Yuuri, want to get some coffee?" 

"W-What?" Yuuri's eyes widened. "How do you know my name?"

"The name tag on your books," he shrugged. Viktor put the knife back to his pocket and helped the other to stand up. Yuuri was still unsure and just grabbed the books, before slowly started moving backwards, his eyes never leaving the other man's.

Then once he was sure, the distance between them was enough that he couldn't catch him, he started running and didn't look back. Yuuri unlocked his apartment and locked it right away. Let the books fall out of his hands and let out a shaky breath, not realizing how little stamina he had from not exercising at all.

College was though.

"Wow nice apartment, Yuuri," the same cheery voice he heard just moment ago said. His eyes widening again as he looked at the same man as before. 

"H-How?" 

"I'm trained for this, besides, you left the window open, someone might climb in," the man smirked. "You should be careful,"

Yuuri tried opening the door again, but a hand stopped it from opening. "You still haven't answered my question, it's not nice to leave someone waiting like this,"

"I-I..-" he was just utterly confused that moment. "I don't even know your name,"

"Oh right, sorry," he smiled. "My name is Viktor Nikiforov and I'm the leader of Russian mafia," he said and left Yuuri more surprised than he was. 

"But, Yuuri, now that you know that, you have no choice, but to go with me,"


	3. day three

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> yuuri never believed in fairy tales.

Hasetsu was a village far away from the big kingdom and people there were warm and friendly. Everyone loved everyone and there were no fights between them.

One thing became a habit in that city that was nowhere else. The children that were bad weren't told that they're not getting Christmas presents, no they got told that they were going to get taken by a snow queen.

Nobody knew where the origin of the tale came from, but the snow queen or ice queen was a popular tale in that village. Some people believed it, some didn't. Some thought it was such a silly story, some said they've seen the snow queen.

Meet Yuuri. He was your typical 12 year old boy, who liked to ice skate. He would ice skate with Yuuko and her boyfriend Takeshi all the time and it was fun.

"I'll help with dinner," Yuuri exclaimed and helped his mother prepare everything. He was a hardworking boy and everyone in the village loved him. They knew about his love for ice skating and they always warned him about the dangers, but he never listened.

The Nishigori family was over for dinner that evening and Yuuri was happy for Yuuko to get someone like Takeshi, though he hated him for half of his life.

"Hey, Yuuko?" Yuuri asked after dinner. "Do you want to go ice skate tomorrow morning?" he asked his best friend, but the girl just sighed. "I can't. I have to help my parents. Maybe later?"

"That sounds great," Yuuri smiled, though he was sad Yuuko wouldn't be able to join him. Just as Yuuko read his mind, she stated. "If you go, please take someone with you just in case,"

Yuuri smiled and nodded, but didn't promise anything. Everyone was so sick about his love for ice skating. Although his family supported him, it was just hard to see him choose such a dangerous sport for his love.

When the morning came, Yuuri grabbed his skates not asking anyone to go with him and ran towards the frozen lake that was less than a mile away from the village.

He really didn't mind walking if ice skating was the thing to get for his reward. He smiled as he got closer to the lake and put on his ice skates, before skating a few circles around the ice, just to feel where the bumps on the ice were.

Yuuri closed his eyes and took a deep breath, before starting to dance. He heard the melody in his ears, just like it would be in the air and closed his eyes to feel the air and the rush around him.

He was doing his jump as his eyes caught something hidden between the snow, like silver hair and a gray coat, so he awkwardly landed. The pain in his ankle was almost unbearable, but the figure in the snow started coming closer and it freaked him out.

A white dog, he looked just like a poodle he owned not long ago, but like ... like it was made out of snow.

His eyes went wide as the figure smiled at him. At first it looked like a female, since the long hair was giving it away, but once he was closer, Yuuri could see the sharper jaw and male features.

"Yuuri," he spoke and touched Yuuri's cheek. His hands were cold and warm at the same time and it freaked Yuuri out.

He had no idea what happened, before he passed out.

Yuuri woke up on his bed. He shook his head at the dream he had and tried to ignore the fact that it was just a dream. It must have been, right?

He was in his bed, it's not like the mystery figure would bring him back, right? Right?

Yuuri stepped on his feet and realized the ankle didn't hurt, so it was a dream. He let out the breath he was holding and walked to the kitchen, where he greeted his family.

"How did you sleep?" His mother asked him and smiled at him.

"There's a big pile of snow outside. I have to get to work," his father sighed as Yuuri was eating.

"Wait, I'll do it, don't worry!" Yuuri exclaimed, not wanting to worry his father too much. He knew about his problems with his back.

"Oh, well thank you, Yuuri,"

~

Yuuri sighed as he took the shovel and started his work. It wasn't long as he sighed and wiped the sweat off his forehead and flopped down in the snow.

A bark snapped him out of his thoughts about his unusual dream. He looked from where the bark came from and saw the dog. The white dog he'd seen in his dream.

"You're real?!" he exclaimed and tried to couch the dog. Even through his gloves he could feel the coldness of the snow.

The dog barked again and started running away. "Hey wait!" Yuuri exclaimed behind it and ran with him.

They ran for some time, Yuuri didn't mind, he had stamina from ice skating.

"Makkachin," the same voice he's heard before said. Yuuri's eyes widened as he turned around to see the beautiful man from yesterday.

"Oh, you brought a guest," the figure smiled and got closer to Yuuri, who just slowly took a step back, but accidentally tripped over a pile of snow and landed on the floor.

"I'm not going to hurt you, don't worry," the figure offered him a hand, but Yuuri didn't take it.

"A-Are you the snow queen?" Yuuri stammered out.

"Is that what they call me these days?" the man laughed and sat down next to Yuuri. "My name is Viktor and I've seen you skate. It's beautiful,"

"Viktor..-" Yuuri mumbled to himself. "That doesn't sound scary,"

"I guess people are just afraid of what they don't know," Viktor shrugged and lay down in snow. Where his long silver hair touched the snow, ice crystals formed and Yuuri just watched amazed.

"A-Are you going to hurt me?" Yuuri asked as Makkachin placed himself in the boy's lap.

"What no!" Viktor felt weird. "I just wanted a friend."

Yuuri didn't realize how beautiful Viktor's eyes were. Like two blue crystals, shining in all their glory.

"Will you be my friend?"

Yuuri smiled and nodded.

~

"Swear to god, Yuuri," Viktor sighed. It's been almost 10 years and Yuuri and Viktor became unseparatable.

Yuuri would spend all his time in the mountains, where Viktor lived and Viktor would teach him to ice skate.

Friendship became something more and Yuuri was sad he couldn't tell his parents about it. Or anyone by that point, they would just do something horrible.

Viktor's long hair was shorter now, it shocked Yuuri when he one day just saw a different person than he knew, but he loved Viktor nonetheless.

He would always.

"Are you okay?" Yuuri failed to do the jump he intended to do, but Viktor was there to help him.

He sat down next to the injured boy and cuddled him in his arms.

"I am, thanks to you,"


	4. day four

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Last two attempts on my life were way more prepared," prompt

It wasn't as Yuuri wasn't a good assassin. Sure he was lacking in sharp shooting department, but he was amazing at one on one combat. 

"You're taking out this guy," Yuuko - his boss placed a photo onto her desk of a handsome man, maybe in his late twenties. His hair was silver and his features showed, he was used to being center of attention. "Viktor Nikiforov, 27 years old,"

"What's with him?" Yuuri asked and Yuuko sighed. 

"He's a playboy," Yuuko said as rolled her eyes, but as she saw Yuuri wasn't satisfied with her answer, she sighed. She hated playboys. "..-and he's been involved with some illigal business."

"Okay," Yuuri smirked at her and nodded. He always got his job done, no matter how dirty it had become. Yuuko was kind enough to take him in after his parents were murdered by someone. He swore he'd avenge them and that is something he's been doing in the agency.

Though, he got jobs like this one, his main reason was to find information about his parents' killer. As Yuuri tried to take the photo and leave, Yuuko stopped him. "You know, when you have him in your grasp, maybe you should ask him about, you know..-" 

Yuuri stopped dead on his tracks. "What?" there was no emotion in his voice, his usual cheerful voice turned dark and his eyes, behind blue frames of his glasses became dull.

"..-Your parents, Yuuri," Yuuko sighed. "Try it, maybe you find any luck," Yuuri nodded and walked back to his room. He pined the picture of the man's smiling face. He walked a few meters away to his closet when suddenly he turned around, took his pocket knife and threw it in the direction of his wall. 

It all happened in less than a second and the knife landed right in the middle of Viktor's forehead. Maybe Yuuri wasn't as bad in sharp shooting as he originally thought.

The black haired man sighed and shook his head, then sat in gront of a mirror, pushing his hair backwards, taking off his glasses and putting contacts in. 

Somehow he felt more powerful like this, when he didn't look like a giant nerd and it gave him a better cover if someone saw him outside of the crime scene. He sighed and thought of a plan how to do this quickly and without a trace.

Yuuri knew there was a big party for the rich coming their way and he would be prepared for it. He had no idea how to yet, but he had a few weeks to prepare so everything would go smoothly. 

The part finally came and Yuuri didn't feel under pressure like he did before every other mission. He got over the fact that he would have to kill someone quite quickly, though sometimes the faces of his victims still haunted him.

He sighed and entered the building like a normal person. He hacked into their system and added his name to the list, which wasn't a big deal. He had Phichit, the best hacker in the world next to him.

Yuuri sighed as he sat down next to a bar, taking a glass of a champagne and slowly started drinking it. The hardest part of all of this would be to get his attention, other than that it should go as planned.

The male was becoming tired of waiting, it was normal that his targets were late, it was like they were afraid to come. It was driving Yuuri nuts, but he had to wait. He had motive and maybe this Viktor was the only lead he had about his parents.

"You know this is a party," a person next to him. Yuuri just rolled his eyes, he was not in the mood for chatting with some random stranger.

"Yes, thank you," Yuuri looked at the stranger and his eyes widened. The one and only Viktor Nikiforov was sitting next to him in all his glory. 

"Then why are you alone? We're here to have fun, aren't we?" he asked, supporting his head on the counter and smiling at Yuuri. His eyes widened as he saw how his target approached himself and secretly smirked. 

"I guess, I just don't know any people here. I'm not sure why I was invited in the first place," Yuur has seduced quite a lot of women and men, so maybe a playboy wouldn't be a hard thing to do. Maybe have some fun with him before killing him also.

"Hm, yes, I'm pretty sure these parties are just a big chance of killing someone," Yuuri's eyes widened in shock and he choked a laugh. "W-What?"

Nobody has ever thrown him out of his acting, but this just straight up shocked him. 

"Oh, don't take it literally. I meant from boredom," Viktor Nikiforov just laughed. 

Yuuri didn't say a thing, he just pushed his hands into the pocket of the tuxedo he was wearing, checking if the knife was still there. 

"Maybe I can show you around? I bet you're here for the first time and we wouldn't want to get you lost," Viktor smirked and stood up, then offered Yuuri a hand. Yuuri didn't know what to do. Did Viktor know he was here to kill him? Or maybe it was just a joke? 

But it couldn't be, it was too coincidental to be just a joke. 

"Please, I was only kidding about the killing on these parties if that was troubling you," Viktor laughed. Yuuri sighed and took his hand. 

"I never asked of your name," Viktor asked, when he led Yuuri around the mansion where the party was held at. 

"Oh, it's Yuuri," he didn't bother to lie and tell a fake name, since Viktor would die anyway. 

"It's nice to meet you, Yuuri, my name is Viktor," Yuuri wanted to yell at his face that he knows, everyone knows who he is. 

They walked out of the crowded ball room and stopped on a small balcony. Nobody was there so it was peaceful. 

The music could still be heard from the inside. It didn't bother Yuuri that much, Viktor seemed to mind it, though. Yuuri stepped to the fence and looked over it, seeing there was around 10 meters of free fall if someone jumped over it. 

Maybe just push him over it, after he's done interrogating the man. Yuuri just sighed and leaned on it, but as he did that he saw how Viktor came closer and put his hands on either side of Yuuri, trapping him in some sort of cage. 

Whatever Yuuri did, Viktor could prevent from happening. He saw the man smirking so he rose an eyebrow. Viktor leaned down to Yuuri's ear, smirk never leaving his face. "You know, the last two attempts on my life have been way more prepared," 

Yuuri shivered and his eyes went wide, but he tried not to snap out of his character. "W-What are you talking about, mister?"

"Call me Viktor, please," the taller man said and took Yuuri's hands into his then pressed both more to the fence. Yuuri was trapped and his mind was already looking for escape options. "And I think you know more than anything, what I'm taking about," 

Yuuri felt like he was going to explode when Viktor leaned and licked his earlobe. "I was always pissed that they sent some old men to kill me. I mean who wants that?" his voice sounded poisonous and it freaked Yuuri out.

Not ever before one of his plans failed.

"But you're the type I like, so I might even spare your life," Viktor moved away from him and looked him directly in the eye. "Katsuki Yuuri, 23, your parents were murdered when you were little, now taken care by Nishigori family, also known as Hasetsu gang," 

Yuuri's face was a mix of shock and horror and he had no idea what to do. "H-How..-" 

"What kind of a illigal dealer would I be if I couldn't see someone trying to kill me from a mile away?" Viktor laughed and pressed a light kiss to the corner of Yuuri's mouth. 

"I must admit that the effort you've put into investigating your parents' murder is quite impressive," 

"Leave my parents out of this," Yuuri gritted his teeth. "They don't concern you," 

"Hm," Viktor smirked. "You sure about that?"

"You son of a bitch," Yuuri tried to break free, but the grip on his arms was way to strong for him. He looked into Viktor's eyes, which always amazed him. A mix of light and dark blue mixing together. 

"I didn't kill them if that is what you're aiming at," 

"When who did?" he was yelling by this point and he tried to keep his tears in. His parents' murder was something he didn't like to talk about and it always made him feel weak if the subject was brought up by anyone.

"I don't know," the tall shrugged and smirked at the shorter. "I can help you figure out, though," He offered and Yuuri scoffed. "Like I'd believe you,"

"I think you will have to," Viktor pushed Yuuri up and back so he was sitting on the fence, dangerously leaning over the edge. 

Viktor's hands were the only thing preventing him to fall. Yuuri looked down to the floor again, this wasn't how it was supposed to end. The one hanging off the edge was supposed to be Viktor, not him. "What do you say?"

"Do it," Yuuri smirked. "Kill me," 

Viktor was kind of shocked, not that he showed it and sighed. He let go of him with one arm, letting him fall more, but still being able to hold him firmly. 

"What are you waiting for? Aliens?" Yuuri was looking at him with sharp look, just waiting for the grip to loosen and let him fall. 

"Okay," Yuuri closed his eyes, making the thought a little less scary. But the thing he felt wasn't the grip loosening, but another hand grabbing him. Viktor pulled him off the fence, turned him around and placed the handcuffs onto his hands. 

Yuuri looked at him with a shocked expression, Viktor staring back at him with a smirk. "W-Wha..-"

"Let's just say, your skills will be useful to me in the future," he said and took the younger boy's chin then lifted it so they were staring at each other's eyes. 

Viktor pressed their foreheads together. "Did anyone tell you, your eyes are pretty?"

"N-No?" Yuuri was still shocked from all that happened. 

"You are the only reason I showed up at this party anyway," Viktor smirked. "It's not everyday a cute person wants to kill you," 

"I will wipe that stupid smirk off your face," Yuuri mumbled. 

"What? You said you like me too? Then we will have so much fun, can't wait," 

"You're half deaf," Yuuri looked him directly in the eye. "And I hate you,"

"You hate me? I wonder..-how long will it take you to change your mind?"


	5. day five

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Viktor did not expect a naked man to appear in his room.

It was snowy outside, Viktor couldn't help but wrap the jacket around himself more.

A small voice snapped him out of his thoughts. He looked at his side, where a wet box from snow and a small kitten inside. 

The kitten was shaking from cold and its furr was wet. 

Viktor bit his lip and kneeled down to it. "Hello, little one," he smiled at the cat. It was weird talking to someone that couldn't reply, but he didn't care. "How did you get yourself in this situation?" 

The kitten only looked at him, without doing anything and tried to back away in the corner of the box. 

Viktor sighed and picked up the soaked kitten, then took off his hat and wrapped it around the kitten, so it's head was peeking out. 

"That should warm you up enough, until we get home," Viktor smiled at it and pressed it to his chest, giving it a little more warmth. 

The kitten darker color, almost blinding in with dirty snow and its eyes were such a beautiful shade of brown. 

When Viktor arrived, he quickly took off his jacket and his boots, then took the kitten into the bathroom. 

"I know cats hate water, but you stink so we'll do this quickly," Viktor said and poured some water into the bath. 

Kitten as if it knew what it meant, started hissing at Viktor, but Viktor sighed and put it into the water. 

The kitten was scared and didn't let go of Viktor, digging it's claws into his skin, making him yelp. "Try not to kill me, would you?" 

He was quickly done, dried off the poor kitten and let it go roam the room a little bit. 

He quickly patched his wounds and went to look for the kitten. He found it on his bed, sleeping soundly on the pillow. 

He smiled at the sight and took a picture of it, the just moved the pillow carefully not to wake the small creature. 

He took another pillow from the closet and lay down next to it. 

He was getting quite lonely and he though of buying a dog, but cat would do just well. He missed Makkachin who recently passed away (a/n sorryyyy i love him dont hate me).

With those thoughts, he drifted off to sleep. 

"What am I supposed to do now?" a small soft voice asked probably themselves. "If he wakes, he'll freak," 

Viktor moaned and moved from left side to his right and opened one eye, seeing the same brown eyes from a day before, but this time they were in human form. 

He screamed. 

The man screamed. 

They both screamed. 

"What the hell?!" Viktor took the pillow under his head and hit the man with it so hard, he fell to the floor. 

Viktor only then realized the man was naked and he screamed even more. "Who the hell are you?! I'm pretty sure I did not sleep with anyone yesterday!" 

The man quickly covered himself with a blanket and sighed. "Sorry," 

"You didn't answer the question," Viktor said still in shock, too much to notice the small fluffy cat ears on top of the man's head. 

"I'm a hybrid," the man said, squeezing the pillow in his hands. 

Viktor's eyes widened, finally noticing the cat eats and the tail. "Holy shit," was all he could say. "I thought those were a legend,"

"Some of us still exist, but we usually get enslaved and tortured," the man didn't want to make eye contact with Viktor. 

"Why?" 

"Don't you see?" the man sadly smiled. "We look like animals and animals have no place to be equal to humans,"

Viktor's eyes widened. He slowly stood up and walked to the closet. The hybrid didn't let his eyes wander off the taller male as he took some boxers from the closet. 

"These might be too big for you, I'll go and buy something smaller later," he said. 

The man seemed surprised and confused. "Why?" 

"Why what?" 

"Weren't you supposed to hate me?" 

"I'm not one of them," Viktor smiled. "I'm not gonna torture you, you don't have to be afraid," 

The hybrid stood up and quickly put on boxers, his tail still peeking out of it. 

"What's your name?" Viktor asked and smiled at the other. 

"Yuuri, mister," he replied. 

"Please call me Viktor. I feel old if someone calls me mister," Viktor laughed and throw another shirt to the boy. 

Now that Viktor looked at the boy more, he found out how attractive he really was. 

"Why has anyone not picked you up?" Viktor asked as he walked to the kitchen a d Yuuri followed him as a lost puppy (kitten). 

His shirt was a little big for him, reaching down to the middme of his thighs. 

"Not everyone has a good heart, I guess," Yuuri didn't know what to do so he only stood in the middle of the room. 

"What do you want for breakfast?" Viktor asked and Yuuri shrugged. 

"C'mon, you can say anything," Viktor tried to get Yuuri to talk, just to hear his soft voice.

"Yuuri," Viktor stepped to the boy, when he didn't say anything. "You don't have to be afraid anymore," 

"But I'm only a-a burden," he finally spoke in a quiet voice. "It's what I've been since birth,"

Viktor's eyes widened and he smiled at him. "Then let me assure you now that I will take care of you and nobody can harm you," 

"B-But I will only cause financial problems and won't be any use," 

"I seriously don't have to worry about money, Yuuri. I'm five times world champion in figure skating," he touched Yuuri's arms slowly, assuring him that he won't go anywhere. 

"How can you be so nice? I just appeared in your apartment," Yuuri sighed. 

"As far as I remember, I was the one who brought you in," Viktor laughed. 

"Now help me make something for breakfast. I'm starving,"


	6. day six

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> soulmate au where one feels the same as the other.

It was when Yuuri was 12 years old, when he started noticing sudden pain in random parts of his body. At first he thought it was from his falls in figure skating, but that wasn't it. 

His mother assured him it was his soulmate, who was going through pain like that and that didn't ease his mind. Why was his soulmate having such pains? Were they alright?

Soon the pain stopped and Yuuri felt relieved that his soulmate and he were okay. Then soon after he discovered the rising star of ice skating Viktor Nikiforov through Yuuko.

Once Yuuri was 18, he was facing an important competition and he was ready for it. He calmed his nerves, he was okay. 

The only thing bothering him was that he had to miss Viktor's performance in live, but he decided he'd watch it three times later. 

"Good luck, man," Takeshi slapped him on the back as giving him a support.

Then as Yuuri stepped on ice a pain in his leg started and he screamed. A few people ran over to the boy that fell to the floor. He was crying so much, he had no idea what hit him. It was like someone tore his leg apart.

Yuuri was taken to the hospital, where he found out his leg was broken, which was kind of weird since he did nothing to break it. His thoughts turned back at his soulmate. 

What have they done? Were they okay?

Yuuri was upset he missed the competition and the video of his failure was posted on internet. He never felt more embarrassed. 

When Yuuko and Takeshi came to visit him, they looked kind of confused and happy at the same time. Yuuri didn't see the point of being happy in that moment, since he didn't qualify to the finals.

"You won't believe what happened," Yuuko said, smiling. Yuuri was lying in his hospital bed, a cast on his left leg. 

"My soulmate broke their leg and it influenced me as well?" Yuuri grumbled.

"Yes..-" Yuuko trailed off. "But we might found your soulmate by it!" 

"What?" Yuuri's eyes light up. Yuuko tapped something on her phone and turned in direction of the boy.

Viktor Nikiforov in all his glory stood in the middle of the ice ring, the spotlight on him. It was the first time Yuuri'd seen him with short hair, so he didn't recognize him at first.

He wore a red costume, some of the parts were black. Once the music started, so did Viktor and Yuuri watched amazed. He was happy that at least someone's program went as planned.

"He planned four jumps for this routine and here comes his first," the voice spoke over the music and just as that was said, Viktor took off the ice for double toe loop and landed beautifully on the ice. 

The step sequence was added and combination spin, everything flawless. "Now here comes the second jump, which is the hardest of his jumps today, the triple Axel,"

As Viktor took that one off, something flashed on his face, like a look of a surprise and pain. Viktor failed to do the triple axel and fell to the floor.

Yuuri watched scared for Viktor's life as the man landed on his left leg, crying and hissing out in pain. 

"This is such unfortunate turn of events. I wonder how many months he'll need to recover, I certainly hope he will be back for the next Grand Prix Final," the voice spoke and they sighed.

"Why'd you show me this?" Yuuri asked Yuuko and gave his friend her phone back.

"Because! This is the proof. You two are soulmates! Remember that pain you were going through when a few years ago? That was definitely Viktor learning new jumps and this confirms it! You two are soulmates!"

"No and you repeated that twice," Yuuri said and sighed. "If I have a soulmate, it isn't Viktor," 

Yuuko sighed and nodded. "Fine, I'll bring him here to talk to you himself then!"

"WHAT?" 

"He is in the same hospital. The competition was a few ice rings down the street. Russia has a lot of those," Yuuko replied and grabbed Takeshi by the arm - Yuuri forgot he was even there - then ran out of the room. 

Yuuri doubted she would even be able to bring VIktor - he would be recovering like himself, but an hour later the door opened, silver haired man with crutches stepped in. "Hi Yuuri," 

Yuuri - who was currently having his dinner - just sat there stunned. "W-Wha..-" 

"I was told we had the same problem," Viktor sat down on the chair next to his bed, groaning in pain, still not used to his own cast.

"I thought patients aren't supposed to leave their rooms unless it's for food or bathroom?" Yuuri had no idea he was blushing like madly. 

"I pulled some strings," Viktor smiled at him. "So do you want to tell me what happened out there?" 

"Uh..-I've uh..-My leg started hurting and I just couldn't skate," Yuuri mumbled. "You?"

"I felt a slight pat on my back which surpised me and hurt like hell in the middle of the jump," Viktor shook his head. "Probably my soulmate's friend's fault," with that Viktor looked at Yuuri for any signs.

Then Yuuri's eyes widened as he remembered the slap of support Takeshi gave him and bit his lip. "You know what happened, don't you?" Viktor snapped Yuuri out of thought.

Yuuri slowly nodded. "I'm sure it was just a coincidence," he quickly added.

"No it wasn't and you know it," Viktor smirked at him. "You're my soulmate," he poked the boy with one finger in his shoulder, which he felt on himself as well.

Yuuri blushed. "How mad are you that you lost GPF?" 

"On skale from 1 to 10, I'd say 3, because let's be honest, I'm going there next year to take my medal back," Viktor smiled and saw how sad Yuuri was.

"What happened to you?" Viktor asked as Yuuri's look dropped. 

"I-I was just looking forward to the competition that's all," he said and sadly smiled at Viktor. "I thought I had the chance of winning," 

"Oh, Yuuri..-" Viktor felt a bit bad for saying some things, but he patted the boy on his back. "Then let me promise this. I'll help you win the next Grand Prix Final," 

"What?" Yuuri's eyes widened. "You can't retire. Besides, you said you're going to take the medal back, right?" 

"But maybe we can..-"

"No," Yuuri said and looked at Viktor with stern eyes. "Let's just train as we did before, okay?"

Viktor's smile dropped. Has he done something wrong?

"Yuuri? I..-" "Just leave, please," Viktor's eyes widened. "O-Oh,"

Slowly the taller stood up and left the room, which left Yuuri wonder why he would do that. That was his idol and apperently his soulmate as well. 

Yuuri was always looking forward to meeting his soulmate and this wasn't how he'd imagine it. He felt like Viktor needed someone better, anyone else. Not him.

"Yuuri? Viktor seemed really sad when he left..-What happened?" Yuuko stepped into the room with worry in her eyes. 

"Nothing. Everything is fine," Yuuri put his food aside, covered himself with blanket and not talk to anyone the entire day.

A few days later they let him out of the hospital. Soon after he traveled back home to Japan. He never told anyone what happened that day.

Half a year later Yuuri was back on ice, preparing himself for the next competition. This one was held in Japan and it was not the biggest competition out there, but Yuuri thought it would be good to get himself prepared for the nerves to kick in again.

He was warming up as he felt a hand on his shoulder. Yuuri took out his earbuds and looked at the person behind him. "Viktor?"

"Hello, Yuuri,"

"What are you doing here?" he asked, a little shocked Viktor showed up as something as minor as this competition. 

"I came to support my soulmate of course," he replied. "Also to talk to you," 

"I need to warm up if you'll excuse me," as Yuuri tried to walk away, Viktor stopped him by the shoulder and looked him right in the eye. "You're talking to me if you like it or not," 

"But..-" "No, I don't need excuses, I need reasons,"

"Can we talk somewhere more privately, please?" Yuuri and Viktor walked down to the bathroom, where before Yuuri could do anything he was pulled into a tight embrace by the other. 

"Are you rejecting me?" Viktor asked as he still held the shorter in hug. Yuuri had no idea what to do, so he hugged back. 

"Why?" Viktor didn't try hiding his tears. Yuuri's eyes widened and moved the hair out of Viktor's eyes to see if he was really crying. "What?"

"You're really crying," Yuuri said, still not sure of what to do. 

"Of course I am, do I have a reason not to?" Viktor grabbed Yuuri's hands and held them. "Are you really rejecting me?" he repeated.

Yuuri was speechless. This man traveled across the country for him and now he's asking the most obvious question ever. Yuuri could never reject him.

"No, of course not," Yuuri said finally and grabbed Viktor's chin. "Sorry for making you think that,"

"B-But what about that in the hospital a few months ago?" Viktor asked him, still not sure of his words. 

"I was scared," Yuuri said. "I still am," 

"Of what?" Viktor asked. 

"Not being good enough for you," the shorter replied. "You deserve so much more, Viktor,"

"No, I don't," it was a stubborn reply from him and a pull closer followed. "You're everything I wanted,"

~~

"You can do this," Viktor pecked the boy's forehead as he stepped on ice. "I believe in you,"

Yuuri won the competition.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry this is so cheesy, it wasn't my intention but oh whale...


	7. day seven

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yuuri never lets Phichit drag him into any of his weird activities ever again.

"Listen to me, Phichit, this is not a good idea," Yuuri said as Phichit excitedly went through a book, titled 'how to summon a demon'. 

"Look, Yuuri it's not like it's going to actually work. Besides we're summoning a nice demon," the other replied and drew a pentagram on the floor. 

Yuuri sighed and shook his head. There was no way of getting Phichit out of this, so Yuuri just wanted to get over with it. 

He never believed in demons or supernatural creatures, though Phichit made his former roommate watch 5 seasons of Supernatural, before Yuuri gave up and stormed out od the room. 

"There. Done," Phichit said and pushed the book into Yuuri's hands. "You read the summoning thingy you have to say," 

"Why me? You're the one who wants to do this!" Yuuri exclaimed and kneeled down to the pentagram, careful not to smudge the chalk. 

"Because! I drew it, you read it," Yuuri was never a good artist, so it was better if Phichit drew it. 

But at the other hand, maybe it wouldn't work if Yuuri drew it. But they were over this and Phichit also kneeled down to the pentagram and motioned Yuuri to start. 

The boy sighed and started reading the complicated language, he's never heard of before. 

Maybe it was Greek? Latin? No the language sounded way differently. 

Finally Yuuri read the thing until the end and looked around for any sighs of movement, but nothing happened so he just closed the book and rolled his eyes. "I told you, this was pointless," 

"Hm, I honestly thought this was going to work," Phichit stood up. "Want ice cream?" Yuuri nodded and watched as his friend left the living room and headed to the kitchen. 

"It did work," a female voice said behind Yuuri, which startled the poor boy. 

He looked at the person in the room, a female with long silver hair and icy blue eyes. 

"No," she said. "This won't do," she kneeled down to the boy, so he could see how her jaw started getting sharper and how her long hair disappeared, replaced by a shorter haircut. She - now he looked like a normal human being, though the beauty was out of this world. "You're into boys, aren't you?"

Yuuri gulped as he let the man touch his chin. This totally threw him off and he couldn't do anything, not even move. 

"Aren't you the charming one? Summoning a demon then don't say anything to them. It's just rude," the demon chuckled as he beeped Yuuri's nose and pulled him onto his feet.

"What do you want?" Yuuri finally spoke.

"And it speaks!" 

"I'm not an it," Yuuri said back, though he still felt frightened by the other's presence. 

"Here, Yuuri, your ice cream," Yuuri expected Phichit to drop the bowls because of the demon in the room, but he acted normally without any suspicion. 

"Can't you see him?" Yuuri asked paranoid and pointed at the demon. 

"See what? It's a wall," Phichit said and shrugged. 

"No, there is a demon right here!" Yuuri showed on the most attractive person he's seen in his life. 

"He can't see me, Yuuri, you're the one who summoned me," the demon came closer to him and hugged him from the back, making Yuuri scream and back away from him. 

"Phichit drew the circle!" Yuuri screamed at him and the demon shrugged. "You still summoned me," 

"Yuuri calm down. Let's just delete the pentagram and not do that again. I know you don't like all of the things I put you through, but honestly all I want is for you to have a little fun," Phichit replied and pushed the bowl of ice cream into Yuuri's hands. 

"And this apperently didn't work, so let's just clean up the chalk and be done, okay?" Phichit said and took a wet towel he brought with him. 

"You know, just saying, but if you delete the pentagram I'll stay with you forever," the demon shrugged and Yuuri's eyes widened. 

"Phichit no!" but it was too late. The outter line of the pentagram was already smudged. 

"Oh well, too late, then," the demon smirked at Yuuri and wrapped his arms around the other's petit waist once more. Yuuri didn't move away this time, he just helplessly stared at how his friend was cleaning up the floor. 

He put down the ice cream and sighed. 

"It's getting late," Phichit said. 

"Yeah I'll head home soon," Yuuri said and looked at the demon. "You go back to hell,"

Phichit looked at him weirdly. "Who are you talking to? Stop pretending to see a demon and tease me with it. I get it, I won't push you into something you don't want again," he raised his hands up in his defence. 

"Ohh Yuuri, I told you. After the pentagram is deleted I can't return. I have to stay with the human forever, until they die," the demon replied.

"Can you just tell me your name then?" Yuuri asked the demon, Phichit still looking at him in confusion. 

"Viktor," the demon replied and smirked. 

Yuuri sighed. "Wow original," 

"I can't decide if you're being sarcastic or not right now," Viktor smirked. "C'mon, let's go home! I can't wait to see my new home,"

"Go away!" Yuuri screamed again. With that he put on his shoes, took his jacket and said goodbye to Phichit, who was still looking at him confused, before storming off into the night. 

When he arrived to his home, he locked the door behind him and sighed. Maybe he got rid of the demon. 

"Wow such a nice apartment," Yuuri heard someone say and he looked at Viktor who peeked out of the bedroom. 

"What the hell?" Yuuri groaned. 

Viktor came closer and leaned down to the shorter boy. The height difference wasn't big, but it was still enough for Viktor to bend down. 

"Stop staring at me like that," Yuuri groaned and tried to push Viktor away, but he just grabbed Yuuri's hands and held them close. 

"You know which demon you summoned?" Viktor asked as Yuuri tried to get out of his grip. 

"No and I don't care," Yuuri replied, being annoyed by the demon. 

"Hm I thought you wouldn't, but let's just say a name and you search for it on google or something," Viktor said. 

"How would you know about google?" Yuuri asked and stopped struggling. 

"I don't live in Stone age, you know?" Viktor huffed. "Astaroth," 

"What's even that?" Yuuri groaned. 

"Just search, would you?" 

Yuuri rolled his eyes and typed the name into the search bar. 

Astaroth – (Phonician)- demon of lust, seduction. Same as Ishtar. Turned male in christian mythology – Lord Treasurer of Hell. Prince of accusers and inquisitors. Demon of vanity and sloth. One of the 72 spirits of Solomon.

"It says you're a girl," though Yuuri was terrified by the fact he was facing a demon of lust and seduction, when he was obviously a virgin. There was also no way he'd do that with a demon. 

Viktor rolled his eyes and smriked at Yuuri as he saw how the color was drained from his face. "You look scared," 

"I'm not!" his voice jumped a tone higher, which he'd only do when he was nervous or scared. 

"Mhm," Viktor pushed Yuuri back to the couch and climbed on top of him. "What's wrong, Yuuri? Never done this before?"

"Let me go, please!" Yuuri screamed as he struggled to get away from Viktor, but his grip was too strong. There were tears in his eyes. 

Was he going to lose his virginity to a demon? 

"Oh Yuuri," Viktor smiled and touched the other's cheek. "You're so cute when you cry,"

"Get off me!" Yuuri said as Viktor's eyes widened and stopped. Yuuri looked confused as it why he would stop. 

Viktor got off him and walked to the corner and leaned on the wall. His eyes didn't look the same as before. 

"Wha..-" Yuuri was confused. 

"Look at your hand," Viktor sighed. Yuuri did as he was told and when he did, a small pentagram was tattooed on his wrist. "It means that you're my master and I have to do everything you order me to," 

Yuuri's eyes widened and he looked the tattoo closer, seeing its detailes. "This is stupid."

"No. I'm your loyal servant for the rest of your life. I can make your dreams come true and I can help you get what you want," Viktor sighed. 

Yuuri looked suspiciously at the demon. "What is in it for you? This kind of stuff is never free,"

"Good assumption," Viktor laughed. "Only your first time, that is," 

Yuuri shouldn't be surprised, but he was anyway. "That's absurd,"

"Oh well. It's your choice. Either way I'll be here to annoy you. It's your choice if I have my magic or not," Viktor smirked, fu well knowing that he wasn't giving Yuuri a lot of choice. 

Viktor came closer once again and touched Yuuri's shoulder. "C'mon. Let's make this easier for you," he leaned in and pressed their lips together. 

Yuuri didn't hate it, he quite liked it, but he broke the kiss. "But what if a person that wasn't a virgin summoned you. What would happen then?" 

"I wouldn't be summoned," Viktor replied, clicking his tongue. 

"F-Fine. Just be quick," 

"Quick? If I do that it will hurt," Viktor smirked. 

"Do whatever you want. J-Just get over with it," 

~~~

The next morning, Yuuri felt sore. He wouldn't admit it, but it wasn't as bad as he expected it to be. 

He stood up, his lower part still hurt a little as he dressed himself and walked into the kitchen. 

"Good morning, Yuuri!" Viktor greeted him. He was in the kitchen, apperently making pancakes. "Was it that bad?" 

"I prefer not to answer that," Yuuri mumbled as Viktor appeared in front of him, giving him a peck on the cheek. 

"Okay, then let's start our journey to make you the world known ice skater!" 

There was a silence. "You seem very enthusiastic about it," 

"Hm, I sure am,"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> THE END. Hope you liked the Viktuuri week!


End file.
